Freya
Freya is the Asgardian goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, and magic. She is here searching for something, but has not discussed what, specifically, it is. Background Born of Njörðr and Gaia, Freya was a beautiful baby in the dawn of time. She is of the Vanir, the older of the two Asgardian races. They are closer to nature than the Aesir, who after years and years of war... worked out a peace and became one people. Njörðr and Odin were the speakers for each side, and they both began dwelling in Asgard. Freya grew up there and her beauty could not be denied. Only Baldur rivaled her beauty among the Asgardians. Freya once married Odin's brother, Lodur. But he left to explore Midgard, leaving her alone at home and the marriage was ended. She became the lover of Iwaldi, father of the Dwarven mastercraftsman who forged her necklace magical golden necklace. She had several daughters with Iwaldi. Among them were Nanna, wife of Baldur, Idunn, wife of Bragi and the mistress of the Golden Apples. As well as Sigyn, who was at one point married to Loki. Her indiscretions were reported to Odin, and when her necklace was stolen by Loki, she was allowed to pursue him to retrieve it, but only after she spent time in servitude to Odin as a member of the Valkyrie. She trained and served under the name of Gondul. She delivered the spirits of dead heroes to Valhalla and served her penance and served it well. It turned out that she had a talent for being a Valkyrie. She took to combat as easily as she took to love and beauty. When she finished her term of service, Odin ordered Heimdall to retrieve Loki and bring him before himself and Freya. Loki was ordered to return the necklace and he did. She returned to her lands and her hall with it and there she made the decision to continue serving among the Valkyrie. Over the centuries, she was renowned for her beauty, for her passion, and yes, for her lusts. Oh, and she was the life of every party she ever attended. Except for maybe when she and Aphrodite both attended cross-pantheon gatherings. Then everyone else watched and merely waited for the fireworks to start. Invariably there were attitudes and rivalries every time. In more recent times, Asgard re-established connections with Midgard with Thor's arrival on the scene in a Superhero world. Thor showed the others that interaction with Midgard could be beneficial. Of course, most Asgardians looked down on the idea. But when Thor's Avengert friends proved themselves worthy warriors, Freya looked on and no longer ridiculed Thor for spending time with mortals. They were worthy warriors. She was a Valkyrie, and she knew heroes when she saw them. She watched Thor return to Midgard and she longed for adventure. And then others among the Asgardians made connections on Midgard as well. Finally, her twin brother, Frey went exploring on Midgard and... contact was lost with him. Nobody in Asgard knows where he is to be located, not even Heimdall. When the news was brought to Odin, Freya came before him in her armor and armed as a Valkyrie. She was first to volunteer and Odin ordered her to do so, to go and find her brother and return him home to safety. To Midgard she went... leaving her lands in the hands of its staff. Personality *Obsessive - Freya has a tendency to obsess over whatever issue is truly plaguing her at the moment. She is an immortal and over time this has become pronounced. She would call it a dogged stubbornness. But let's admit it, she's just obsessive. *Arrogant - She is a goddess. A tendency towards believing herself superior to mortals is a given. *Vain - A goddess of beauty without a certain amount of vanity would be rather unlikely. As it stands, she believes herself to be more beautiful than any or all others. *Sense of Duty - She is an Asgardian and takes her duty to Odin and to Asgard quite seriously. She also spent time as a Valkyrie, and as such she had duty ingrained into her by them. Logs *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer -A fight, a conversation, a new hero candidate. *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Asgard Category:San Francisco Category:Marvel Available